


First kiss

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, JamesPotter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders era, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Freeform, first and second kiss, remus lupin - Freeform, second hand embarrassment, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Sirius makes an embarrassing attempt to kiss Remus for the first time
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	First kiss

Sirius stood uncomfortably, leaning against a wall in the common room which was the same as usual, full of loud voices and conversations about Merlin knows what. James was not far from him, a smug look on his face as he seductively made his way towards an iritated looking redhead.

Usally, Sirius would laugh at his sorry attempt to get with Lily but the certain Gryffindor across the room made his mind fuzzy and dazed. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, his teeth scarping against his bottom lip.

He spent long periods of times watching his friend, his heart hammering inside his chest when he'd noticed but he didn't seem to mind. Remus would give him a small, warm smile that caused the corners of his mouth to rise in happiness whenever seeing Sirius' glance towards him.

He really did have a contagious smile.

Sirius was going to loose his mind if he'd kept this secret from him, it made him want to rip his hair out. Well, I take that back, he wouldn't want to involve his hair in this predicament. More like, drive him up a wall.

How on earth could some look so good damn perfect?

He had came up with a plan, it was dumb and risky and would make him start digging his own grave if failing but he couldn't handle this anymore, he was going to fucking explode.

He gathered up some much needed courage and strode over to Remus, who at the moment was in a conversation with a familiar student, Sirius however doesn't remember his name nor does he try to remember. 

He was only a few feet away. His heart pumping as if he were running in a marathon. He ran his fingers through his hair for a short second and ruffled it just slightly. His eyes glued to Remus' face who had just turned, giving him the same smile that made his heart flutter. 

Before either of them were aware on what was happening, Sirius had got up on his tiptoes, being too short to reach his face squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward. Only, he didn't feel a warm pair of lips against his, he felt something else. 

Oh fuck. It's time to start digging his grave.

He opened his eyes and pulled back, seeing that the reason why he hasn't felt Remus' lips was because it wasn't what he had kissed, he had kissed his chin instead. He felt himself heat up, he was probably blushing as red as the scarlet on the Gryffindor banner that hung high in the room.

He was questioning if he should run away or beat the shit out of James, who was laughing his head off.

His eyes looked up at Remus, which was what he had dreaded to do but might as well take a peek before rushing out the door and face his embarrassment along.

He was bewildered to see Remus' expression have a mix of shock and amusement? This didn't make any sense. And to make things more confusing, he heard Remus let out a small chuckle.

"God, it's about fucking time."

Sirius blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked for a third time. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned down, now inches away from Sirius' flushed face. "You wanna try again?" He whispered.

"W-what?"

Remus sighed impatiently and kissed him, Sirius was taken back, when recovering he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck, feeling his soft curls brush up against his arms, he'd felt Remus' hand cup his cheek.

It was hard to explain what the kiss had felt like. It felt like a fire, getting rid of the cold surrounding his body, bringing him down, the warmth had helped him fight against it. The kiss had turned passionate, both their eyes were closed, the one student who was with Remus blushed lightly from the embarrassment of this happening in front of him.

Sirius' lips longed for this static feeling of their lips together, drinking each other up like a drug, addicted to that feeling of an explosion erupting. Not wanting it to ever come to an end. They were both very needy and desperate for the affectionate attention.

The kiss obviously couldn't last forever and was put to a stop when Sirius had led his hands wander down to Remus' back, tugging his sweater gently which caused the prefect to blush and pull back from the kiss. Their lips tingly, both panting from the lack of air.

Unaware of the eyes laid on them.

"Does this mean we're a thing now?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, your lips looked cold so I thought I'd warm them up."

"Um...okay."

Remus rolled his eyes playfully and leaned down to peck Sirius' swollen, pink lips. That was the first few of the kisses they'd shared together, a lot more would be coming their way throughout their relationship. Sirius hadn't planned to kiss Remus' chin, but it was the reason he was able to date that makes him feel loved.

"You can be really dumb, you know that?"

"I can't believe you kissed his chin."

"James."

"Ya know, you being a midget really cracks me up sometimes."

"If you don't shut up, I'll fucking murder you."


End file.
